omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Spiritomb
Character Synopsis Spiritomb is a Ghost/Dark-type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Spiritomb are somewhat ghost-like in appearance. It was formed by 108 spirits. The main body of a Spiritomb appears like a purple, swirling vortex with green eyes and a black spiral for a pupil in its left eye. Its constant mischief and misdeeds resulted in it being bound to an Odd Keystone by a mysterious spell. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A Verse: Pokemon Name: Spirtomb Gender: Varies Age: Over 500 Years Old (Stated to have been sealed 500 years ago due to it's misdeeds) Classification: Forbidden Pokemon, Mischevious Spirit Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Intangbility (All ghost type Pokemon are naturally intagible to physical methods of attack), Curse Manipulation (Through Curse, Spiritomb is able to impose curses), Darkness Manipulation (Various abilities such as Dark Pulse and Shadow Sneak involve using shadows), Immortality (Type 1), Mind Manipulation (Confuse Ray and Hypnosis can alter the state of mind an opponet has), Air Manipulation (Can summon ghastly wind that raises Spiritomb's stats), Sleep Manipulation (Capable of putting opponets to sleep), Dream Manipulation (Through Dream Eater, Spiritomb can physically eat dreams), Fate Manipulation (via Destiny Bond), Power Nullification (via Imprison and Disable), Statistics Reduction (Pressure's ability is to passively reduces opponents' speed and accuracy), Durability Negation (via Nightmare, only works on sleeping opponents), Aura (Dark Palse involves using a darker form of Aura), Smoke Manipulation (via Smokescreen and Smoke Ball), Ectoplasm Manipulation, Healing (via Self-Curer), Light Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Can create winds comprised of ice), Water Manipulation (Through Water Pulse), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Wonder Room involves the manipulation of a random pocket reality), Shockwave Creation, ETC. Destructive Ability: Mountain Level '(Was considered to be too powerful, causing it to be sealed for years. As such, this would place Spiritomb on the likes of final stage Pokemon such as Tyranitar, who can topple a mountain and crumble mountains with here steps) 'Speed: Lightspeed '(Above Diglett, who are stated to move at the Speed of Light . Can easily intercept abilities such as Flash and other abilities that involve light being used as an attack) 'Lifting Ability: Class 5 Striking Ability: Mountain Class '(Physically comparable to Tyranitar, who crumbles mountains with his mere steps and can even topple one with his pure strength) 'Durability: Mountain Level ' 'Stamina: High '(Comparable to other Pokemon, who can swim across oceans to other regions) 'Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Spiritomb is capable of being sealed through Aura. Fairy-Types deal more damage to Spiritomb Other Attributes List of Equipment: Smoke Ball (Creates a cloud of smoke, which allows it to escape) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *P'ressure:' Spiritomb's presence exerts heavy pressure, which makes the opponent tire out twice as quick. *'Infiltrator:' Spiritomb has the ability to bypass barriers like Reflect and Light Screen. Moves *'Curse:' Spiritomb cuts a portion of HP to land a curse on the opponent, which saps their health considerably every turn. *'Pursuit:' Spiritomb damages the opponent with darkness, and it does double the damage if it predicted the opponent attempting to retreat. *'Confuse Ray:' Spiritomb shoots a sinister ray of light that confuses the opponent. *'Spite:' Spirtomb will cause the last move to hit it to lose the amount of times it can be performed. *'Shadow Sneak:' Spiritomb extends its shadow behind the opponent to launch a priority attack. *'Feint Attack:' Spiritomb hits the opponent when they're not looking with a dark based move. It has a hard time missing. *'Hypnosis:' Spiritomb uses the power of suggestion to put the opponent to sleep. *'Dream Eater:' Spiritomb saps the life of a sleeping opponent from their dreams, which heals Spiritomb. *'Ominous Wind:' Spiritomb unleashes a gust of ghostly wind, which has a chance to raise every stat of Spiritomb. *'Sucker Punch:' Spiritomb attacks first with a dark based hit, but only if the opponent was planning to unleash an attack. *'Nasty Plot:' Spiritomb thinks naughty thoughts, which boosts its special attack considerably. *'Memento:' Spiritomb sacrifices its life to sharply lower the AP of the opponent. This move is useless in a versus match. *'Dark Pulse:' Spiritomb unleashes wave of evil aura imbued with evil thoughts. The amount of dark aura is enough to cause potential flinching in the opponent, rendering them motionless long enough to get another attack off. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Fusions Category:Antagonists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Fate Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Ectoplasm Manipulators Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Light Benders Category:Tier 7